Life as the Host Club's Sponsor
by candygood1
Summary: Miyuki Taiyo is Fujioka Ryoji (Ranka)'s live in boyfriend and mother/father figure to Haruhi. He worked as a freelance painter before he became an art teacher at Ouran and the sponsor of the host club after his younger cousin, Suoh Tamaki, formed the club. Full Summary inside RankaxMaleOC, TamakixHaruhi Self-Insert!OC/Yaoi Slow updates


**Life as the Host Club's Sponsor**

 **Miyuki Taiyo is Fujioka Ryoji (Ranka)'s live in boyfriend and mother/father figure to Haruhi. He worked as a freelance painter before he was taken in (threatened) by his maternal grandmother, Suoh Shizue. He then became an art teacher at Ouran and the sponsor of the host club after his younger cousin, Suoh Tamaki, formed the club. From then on he watched as his cousin journeyed through his life at Ouran with the rest of the host club, and a year later Haruhi as well.**

 **RankaxMaleOC, TamakixHaruhi Self-Insert!OC/Yaoi Slow updates**

 **Based on the Anime. Thinking of rewriting it after completion or making a Manga based fic.**

 **P.S. This is really just something I came up with while I'm having writer block with my other fics. Might not regularly update and may have serious grammar problems. Also I don't really know what a mary sue is so if my OC happens to be one please tell me cause i seriously have no clue about mary sues and greys.**

 **Other than that just please enjoy it and stick with me till the end ^^**

 **Chapter One**

 **Starting Today, You are a Host!**

To say I was surprised when I saw my daughter figure inside the host club, looking entirely different from when I left her this morning, as I walked into music room 3 was an understatement.

"Haruhi …what are you doing here and when did you change your appearance?" I asked her getting slightly suspicious as Haruhi wouldn't look me in the eyes. I frowned as the silence between us grew longer and was about to threaten her with a phone call to Ryoji when the familiar figure of my younger cousin, Tamaki, came barreling into me shouting, "TAI-ITOKO! YOU FINALLY CAME!" Usually I was quite tolerant with this kind of behavior but as my daughter figure was currently in a den of wolves and the leader was him so…

"Tamaki …just what the hell did you do to my daughter…" I growled glaring down the blonde idiot who was now kneeling in front of me on the floor. I felt my blood pressure rise as he wouldn't answer me and I was about to grab the twins for an answer when Kyoya began to explain for him. "Haruhi broke the 8 million yen vase we were going to auction off and now she's working as a host to pay off her debt."

I was confused by this. "You guys do know Haruhi's a girl right? I mean she is wearing a dress." I asked.

All six males nodded at me causing me to sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. I turned to Haruhi who was looking at me sheepishly before turning to Kyoya while taking out my wallet. "I'll pay off her debt for her so send me the bill. I'll also pay for the uniform and anything else she needs to pay for."

"WAIT! Taiyo-san you don't need to do that! It's my fault so I won't let you pay for me!" Haruhi shouted franticly.

"But Haruhi…" I started but was interrupted by said girl. "NO I'LL PAY FOR MY ACTIONS MYSELF!"

I sighed once more but agreed with a nod. "Fine but you're explaining exactly what happened when we arrive home young lady."

Haruhi managed to crack a smile at this and I was about to take her home when I was once again tackled by Tamaki who shouted, "WAIT TAI-ITOKO HOW DO YOU KNOW HARUHI AND WHY DID YOU CALL HER YOUR DAUGHTER?!"

This caught the attention of the 5 other hosts who began staring at Haruhi and me. I didn't really want to expose my relationship with Haruhi's father since I didn't want it to get out to anyone else. It wasn't that I didn't trust them it was just I didn't trust what could happen if the news was exposed. "Haruhi's father is a close friend of mine. After I closed my studio down to work here I moved in with him and Haruhi. Now that's all I'm saying and you can't make me say anything else."

The hosts looked like they wanted to say something but before they could I took Haruhi by her hand and ran out the room. It was only when we arrived at the courtyard that stopped running and let Haruhi catch her breath. "Sorry Haruhi but please keep your father and my relationship a secret from the boys for a while. If it gets out I can't say it'll be pretty for any of us."

"O…kay, I guess." Was Haruhi's short reply.

I sighed in relief before ruffling Haruhi's hair. "Thank you, now what do you want for dinner? Ryoji said he's coming home early today so we might have to stop at the supermarket."

Another smile appeared on Haruhi's face. "Well I think I saw a few flayers saying that there was a sale on beef and potatoes and we also have some leftover curry sauce and vegetables in the fridge so why don't we have curry tonight?" she suggested.

"Curry huh. Hey Haruhi do you remember the last time we made too much and had to each nothing but curry for two weeks." I said causing both of us to cringe at the memory. The topic about curry became all Haruhi and I could talk about even after we'd finished shopping and were heading home.

We had made it to the front of the apartment when someone grabbed Haruhi and me from behind. I was about to kick him off when I smelt the undeniable scent of Ryoji's perfume from my assaulter and greeted him with a smile, "Welcome home Ryoji. Did you have a good day at work?"

"Yep but how about my dear daughter and boyfriend? How was your first day at Ouran sweetie? And how was the first day back sweetheart?" Ryoji said hugging both of us even harder. He was about to continue ranting when he noticed Haruhi's new look and squealed in delight. "YOU FINALLY REDID YOUR HAIR DIDN'T YOU HARUHI?! AND ISN'T THAT OURAN'S UNIFORM? OH MY YOU LOOK SO CUTE LIKE THIS! HERE I WAS THINKING YOU WOULD GO TO SCHOOL LIKE A BEGGAR FOREVER BUT NOW I SEE I WAS WORRIED OVER NOTHING!"

Seeing as I had escaped from his death hold I took the groceries inside and washed up. By the time I had gotten out of the shower Ryoji had changed out of his work outfit and was taking off his makeup while Haruhi was now out of her yellow dress and in the process of putting on her apron.

"Sorry I took so long. I got oil paints all over my arms so it took a while to get it all off." I said before putting on my own apron and helping Haruhi prepare dinner.

"What are we having for dinner today darlings~" Ryoji asked smiling happily as he watched us from the living room.

"We're having curry and potato salad. Do you want to snack on anything while you're waiting? It might take awhile since we have to defrost the curry sauce." I answered but Ryoji shook his head. "No, no I had a few snacks at the bar so I'll be fine."

Haruhi and I turned to each other and shrugged before continuing to cook. As predicted it did take a while but while we made the curry I managed to get the exact story of what happened and couldn't help but sigh at just how idiotic my cousin really was. "That idiot…"

"I've been meaning to ask you this Taiyo-san but what did Tamaki mean when he called you Tai-itoko?" Haruhi asked as I passed her a small ladle of curry for her to taste.

"Well you know how I said my maternal grandmother found me a few years ago?" I started a little hesitant to tell her about my family.

"Yeah…" she said sipping the curry.

"Well Tamaki's father is my mother's older brother which after that idiot found out he declared me as Tai-itoko."

"Oh, the curry's a little mild."

I chuckled slightly as she changed the topic so suddenly and took the ladle away from her. "Let's just let it boil for a while longer while we set the table and it should do the trick."

Haruhi nodded and began to do as I said. After a few more minutes we tasted the curry again and when we saw it was done we plated it and called Ryoji to the table.

"Ittadakimasu~"

"Oh this curry is just wonderful~ I'm so lucky to have such talented people to cook for me~" Ryoji complemented.

"Thanks Dad." "Good to hear Ryoji."

After that the three of us chatted about what went on during the day and eventually it came to Haruhi. Thankfully Haruhi and I had already agreed to keep the debt part a secret so we managed to keep that part from Ryoji. He seemed alright about Haruhi joining the Host Club and even started to ask about details. I left the two to have some father-daughter time and cleaned up. It was only as I saw how late it was that I shooed Ryoji to bed and bed Haruhi goodnight.

As soon as I closed the shoji doors to our room Ryoji pulled me to bed and I fell asleep not knowing what was waiting for me the next day.


End file.
